


Why Can't I Say That I'm In Love? I Wanna Shout It From The Rooftops

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Yaz is sick and the Doctor looks after her. Najia grows suspicious of her daughter's 'friendship' with the Doctor.





	Why Can't I Say That I'm In Love? I Wanna Shout It From The Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics is written down, not spoken :)

Yaz woke up to a burning sensation in her throat. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. She coughed slightly in a weak attempt to clear the pain but it did nothing. Turning under the covers, her head hit the Doctor’s side and she let out a slight groan as the Doctor wrapped her arm around Yaz’s waist. “Morning, lovely Yaz! Are you alright?”

Yaz shook her head, still nestled up against the Doctor. Her throat hurt too much to tell her girlfriend how she was feeling. She was also still half asleep, it was the pain that had woken her up. Yaz just wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe if she did that, she’d wake up to a normal throat again. She felt something cool against her forehead then. It was incredibly soothing and she wanted whatever it was to stay there. 

“Yaz, you’re very warm. I think you might have a fever. Is that what’s wrong? Are you ill?” Yaz realised it was the Doctor’s hand that was on her forehead a second ago as she felt the Time Lord’s hand go back down to her side. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand and placed it back on her head. 

“Yes” Yaz tried to say, but all that came out was a croak and she weakly gasped at her own voice. She wasn’t expecting the pain she was experiencing to mean she could hardly talk. Yaz covered her face with her hands, embarrassed that the Doctor had to see her like this. 

The Doctor got up and made sure she was cosy under the covers. “It’s okay, Yaz. Don’t try to speak unless absolutely necessary. If you’re ill, you don’t want to be straining your voice. It will take longer to heal if you do and you’ve got such a pretty voice, it will make me sad if I have to wait longer to hear it again.” Yaz blushed at the Doctor’s comment. Even when she was ill, the Doctor lifted her spirits. “Stay there, I’m going to get something to help you communicate.” 

Yaz felt awful but she couldn’t help but feel grateful that the Doctor was trying to help her, whatever it was she was doing. She was sweet like that. 

The Doctor came back seconds later and dropped an A4 sized whiteboard and a blue marker pen on the bed beside her. “Instead of talking, write anything you want to tell me on this whiteboard until your voice comes back. That way, you can rest your pretty voice.” The Doctor smiled and beant down to kiss her on the cheek, earning another blush from Yaz. 

Yaz sighed and picked up the pen beside her before writing on the whiteboard what she wanted to say first. 

_ ‘Can you take me home please? Need my own bed xx’  _

“Of course I can! Anything for you, Yaz. Would you like me to stay with you or do you want some space to rest?” The Doctor’s voice was softer than usual. 

Yaz rubbed out what she had previously wrote and responded to her girlfriend’s question. 

_ 'Stay with me :) Xx’  _

Yaz emphasized her messages with kisses to let the Doctor know she was thankful for her help. She loved this woman so much and it surprised her everyday just how caring she was towards her. 

_ ‘Family still don’t know about us. Say we’re friends if they ask. <3’ _

The Doctor nodded. She wished they could tell Yaz’s family as she cared a lot for them but she also understood why Yaz wanted to keep it to themselves for a while. “Okay then, let’s get you home and better, shall we?” 

Yaz smiled up at her and reached her arms out, the Doctor gladly taking her into a hug before skipping to the console room to land outside Park Hill. Yaz had begun to proceed to find a fresh set of clothes to get dressed in before the Doctor stopped her. “It’s alright, stay in your pyjamas. I’ll carry you home and then you can get straight into bed.” 

Yaz couldn’t argue with that, it sounded ideal so she grabbed the whiteboard, pen and of course Ellie before letting the Doctor scoop her up into her arms. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck and buried her head, Ellie and the whiteboard resting on her stomach. It was nice having someone to look after her. 

* * *

 

Najia opened the door and saw her daughter bundled in the Doctor’s arms. Yaz looked like she was forcing herself to stay awake. “Yaz! Doctor, is she okay? What happened?” 

“Nothing happened, she’s okay! Well, she’s ill so I guess she’s not okay but she’s not injured was what I meant. She woke up to a fever and no voice so I bought her back here so she can rest in her own bed. Don’t worry, I’m going to look after her. You know, as friends do.” The Doctor rambled and Yaz rolled her eyes at the friends comment. She could tell the Doctor felt under pressure not to let on that they were together. 

Najia let them in and the Doctor took Yaz into her room, placing her down on the bed and wrapping her in her purple starry duvet, Ellie next to her. The whiteboard and pen lay beside her incase she needed it. The Doctor went straight to the kitchen and saw Najia going through some sort of box before turning the kettle on to make Yaz some honey and lemon tea. 

“Don’t mind me” The Doctor said, awkwardly. “Just getting Yaz some bits and pieces to make her feel better.” 

Najia glanced at the Doctor before continuing to rummage through the box she had. She pulled out cold & flu tablets and some cough drops before passing them over to the Doctor. “Yaz will probably insist that she doesn’t need any pain relief because she’s stubborn but get her to take two of those, please? She’ll feel better for it.” 

The Doctor took them gladly from Najia. “Thank you, I’ll be sure she does.” 

The Doctor had made the tea with a little bit of Najia’s help as she struggled to find whereabouts the tea was kept and almost burnt herself on the hot water but they got there in the end. She had also filled a bottle of water for her too. She carried this all back to Yaz’s bedroom and placed it on the bedside table before perching on the edge of the bed. “Your mum’s given me instructions to make sure you take these” The Doctor said, popping two of the tablets out of the packet. 

Yaz frowned and reached for her whiteboard. 

_ 'She didn’t need to. I’m fine’ _

“Yeah, she said you’d be stubborn with them too.” The Doctor laughed slightly. This made Yaz frown even more. She sighed in defeat before holding her hand out for them. The Doctor handed them over along with the bottle of water. When she was done with the pain relief, the Doctor swapped the bottle of water from Yaz’s hands with the cup of tea she had made. “Drink this, it will soothe your throat.” 

Instead of reaching for her whiteboard with a hot drink in her hand, she simply mouthed ‘Thank you’ at the Doctor before her girlfriend carefully climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into her side. Yaz sipped at the tea before slowly falling asleep. The Doctor took the mug from her hands before Yaz burnt herself with the remaining hot liquid. She placed it on the bedside table and kissed Yaz’s forehead. She was completely asleep now and the Doctor decided to get some rest herself, leaning her head against Yaz’s and closing her eyes. 

* * *

 

Najia had decided to check in on Yaz to make sure she had taken the tablets she had given to the Doctor. Her bedroom door was half open so she didn’t even have to go in to see how things were. What she did see only confirmed her suspicions further. Yaz was nestled into the Doctor’s side whilst the Doctor’s arms were wrapped tightly around the her daughter. They were both asleep. Najia crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe, observing the girls. They had to be dating, surely? Friends don’t do that, do they? She would have to try and get it out of Yaz at some point. Sighing, she walked back towards the kitchen where Hakim was sat at the table reading the newspaper. 

“Alright, dear?” Hakim asked, glancing up briefly from what he was reading. 

Najia sat at the table beside him. “Do you think anything is going on between Yaz and the Doctor?” 

“What do you mean?” He took a sip from the mug of tea he was holding. 

“I had my suspicions a while ago and when I questioned Yaz about it, she got a bit defensive about it all and the Doctor acted… strange. But I think they’re seeing each other and not telling us.”  

Hakim stopped what he was reading then to look at Najia. “They’re just good friends, aren’t they?”

“I don’t know, they seem very close though. They seem more than friends. They’re both asleep in each other’s arms right now.” 

Sonya had got in around ten minutes ago and was sat on the sofa texting but sat straight up at what her mum had just said. “Is the Doctor here?!” 

Both her parents stared at her then. “Yes, why?” Najia replied. 

Sonya seemed thrilled. “Did you just say they were asleep together? Oof, I need to see this!” She said excitedly as she bounded off the sofa towards Yaz’s room. 

“Don’t wake them up, please!” Najia shouted towards her younger daughter. “Yaz is ill” 

“Ill? Yeah, right” Sonya stopped just outside Yaz’s bedroom and peered in. Her mum was right, they were cuddled up to each other alright. She got the camera up on her phone and took a picture of them, something to blackmail Yaz with later on. Sonya practically skipped back to her parents. “They are so not just friends! It’s so obvious they’re together.” 

Najia smirked towards her husband, pleased her daughter agreed with her. Hakim shook his head. “I think you girls are reading into things a bit too much. I’m sure they’re just good friends.” 

“Cuddling up with each other when one of them is ill isn’t quite what friends do. I don’t cuddle up to Naomi when she’s ill. We’re close but not that close.” Sonya argued her case. Anything to drop Yaz into something. 

“I agree.” Najia nodded. “Don’t say anything to Yaz though. Don’t push her. I’ll try and get it out of her somehow though”

“You’re obsessed!” Hakim commented. “Leave the girl be if she’s not feeling well.” 

* * *

 

Yaz stirred and was pleased to feel the Doctor was still beside her even before opening her eyes. Yaz looked up and saw the Doctor’s eyes were closed, she must have fallen asleep with her. 

“Morning, Yaz. Or good afternoon, I should say.” The Doctor said, opening her eyes to look at Yaz.

Yaz’s throat still hurt so she grabbed her whiteboard in an attempt not to speak. She didn’t even want to hear what her voice might sound like.

_ ‘Sorry, I thought you were asleep xx’ _ She wrote. 

“Not asleep, just resting. Think of it like a cat nap. Been listening to your family though. They’re not quiet, are they? I think they know.” 

Yaz’s eyes grew wide.  _ ‘About us?’ _

The Doctor nodded and she tightened her embrace, kissing Yaz’s forehead. 

_ 'It can be our secret a little longer xx’ _

“I love you so much, Yaz. Makes me want to tell the whole universe how brilliant you are.” 

Yaz giggled as best she could with a strained voice and blushed. Everytime the Doctor gave her a compliment, it was like she was doing so for the first time. 

There was a knock at the door then and they both looked up to see Najia smiling at them. “Glad to see you’re both awake, sleep well?”  Yaz nodded. “Are you hungry? I could make you both some dinner?”

“I could help you?” The Doctor offered. 

Najia was worried the Doctor would set something on fire if she let her help, especially after having to help her make Yaz’s tea earlier on. “It’s okay, I can make it for you. I’m going to make soup.” She turned on her heels and headed to prepare it. 

“Shall we get you to the table then?” The Doctor motioned. Yaz sighed but nodded, slowly getting up. Grabbing her whiteboard, the Doctor put her arms around her shoulders and guided her towards the kitchen. Yaz had no problem walking but it was nice the Doctor was taking care of her like this. 

They both sat down at the table and Sonya smirked at them from across the living room. “Afternoon, love birds.”

Hakim glared at her before Sonya looked back down towards her phone, with a slight grin still plastered on her face. 

Najia placed two bowls of sweet potato and carrot soup in front of the girls with a plate of bread. Yaz smiled at her mum as a thank you. She sat down opposite them with a cup of coffee in her hands and observed them. This didn’t go unnoticed by Yaz as she frowned in confusion at her mum staring. “So, Yaz. Been on any dates recently?” The Doctor looked up from the spoonful of soup she had at the question Yaz had been asked. 

“Umm, no?” Yaz croaked. Admittedly, her voice felt a little bit better than it had done this morning but it still strained her throat to talk. She didn’t want to talk about this via whiteboard with her mum though. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. This also didn’t go unnoticed by her mum. 

“Doctor?” Najia asked. “What about you?” Najia was having fun with this. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them cracked.

“Me? No! Don’t really have the time for dating. Don’t think it suits me anyway.” The Doctor babbled. 

From across the room, Sonya was secretly listening to the entire conversation that was happening. Yaz’s sister had to restrain herself from shouting ‘lies’ at them. 

“Hmm, okay. So you two aren’t…?” Najia motioned. 

“What, mum?” Yaz said quietly. 

“Seeing each other?” Her mum suggested. She told Sonya not to push but that was exactly what she was doing herself. 

“Mum, we’re friends. That’s all.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave you two to eat your soup then” Najia got up and headed towards her own bedroom, Sonya following behind her grinning. 

“They know.” Yaz whispered, her voice hurting even more from the few words she had said to her mum. 

“It’s only a matter of time, love. It’ll be fine. If they know anyway, then it won’t be much of a shock to them.” The Doctor leaned forward and met Yaz’s lips with her own. 

Hakim was on the sofa with his back to them so he was completely oblivious this had happened behind him but Sonya and Najia were watching from down the hall and saw as clear as day the exchange between the two. Sonya once again pulled her camera out and got pictures, earning a gentle tap on the shoulder from her mum for doing so. “Stop trying to blackmail your sister! I’ve told you before... Knew it though. They are definitely together”

“Of course they are!” Sonya exclaimed. “They’re terrible liars. It’s only a matter of time now before one of them spills what we already know and accidentally admits to being together. Just you watch. Either that or…” Sonya looked at the picture she just took on her phone of the two. 

“No, Sonya. No blackmail.” 

“Eugh, fine!”

“They’re kind of cute together” Najia commented. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
